Don't Quote Me On That
by evergreeneyes
Summary: A collection of short, unconnected Dramione drabbles based on random funny/sweet quotes. Non-epilogue compliant. T for mild language.
1. Drabble One

Chapter One - Wedding Bells

"So…have you started planning the wedding?" Narcissa's was only just managing to stay in her seat, such was her excitement - she looked like a child on Christmas morning. Draco let out a breath he'd been holding since he and Hermione had announced their engagement to his parents.

"Well, we were thinking…" the bushy-haired young woman turned to her fiancé and he gave her a small nod. She continued with more confidence. "We were thinking of having just a small ceremony … immediate family and very close friends, perhaps in the Manor garden? My mother still has her wedding dress and Molly's offered to bake the cake, so we needn't really spend much money…"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, um, the important thing is the meaning behind it, isn't it? And it'll be the happiest day of our lives anyway…"

"NO! No, no, no! You don't know what you're saying. Yes it'll be _happy_," (Mrs Malfoy said the word in the same tone of voice which Mrs Weasley used for 'Slytherin'), "but it won't be _perfectly _happy. What about canapés? Elf-made tiaras? Ice sculptures? Wood nymphs?" The older woman was an intimidating (and slightly psychotic) mixture of horrified and incredulous.

Draco, used to his mother's materialistic tendencies, just rolled his eyes and smirked,

"_Because happiness isn't happiness without a violin-playing goat."_

Luckily Narcissa was too busy reeling off different companies which dealt exclusively in silk ribbon to hear her son's comment.

**A/N: The quote was the whole phrase in italics, and is from 'Notting Hill'.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, or if you have any quote requests!**


	2. Drabble Two

Drabble Two - Going Public

"Boys, there's something I need to tell you," Hermione announced determinedly.

"Shoot," Ron said through a mouthful of scrambled egg.

"It must be really important," Harry commented as Hermione didn't even notice the food that their redheaded best friend had just sprayed in her direction.

"Draco and I are together."

"In Potions? We know, 'Mione," the Boy-Who-Lived replied patiently.

"No, I mean we're _together_ together."

Blank looks greeted this revelation.

"I _like_ him."

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ron added. "Dumbledore's greatest wish was for inter-house unity. He'd be really happy you're friends."

"We're more than friends, Ron."

"Like lab partners?"

"No, li-"

"Like homework buddies?"

"No, li-"

"Like _fuck_ buddies?!" Harry looked horrified.

"NO, WE'RE DATING!" Hermione screamed. The hall fell silent as everyone turned to stare at the source of the outburst.

Harry and Ron collapsed into hysterics, along with the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years and Ginny, who had all been listening in on the conversation.

"I'm not joking!"

"We … we know … 'Mione," Ginny exclaimed between snorts.

"Your face!" giggled Lavender.

"Honestly, how stupid do you think we are?" Dean chortled.

Ron, when his guffaws had subsided somewhat (Harry was still unable to regain composure), wiped a tear away from his eyes and said,

"We've known for _two months_, 'Mione! You're the worst liar in the world! 'I'm just going to the kitchens' - honestly, where's your imagination?! And the goo-goo eyes all the way through Potions!"

The bushy-haired girl was affronted,

"Why didn't you _tell_ me you knew?"

"Because that," Harry gasped for air and waved a hand in Hermione's direction, "was _priceless_!"

*****

Draco sat down across the Slytherin table from his two best friends.

"I'm dating Hermione Granger and there's nothing you can do or say to stop me."

'That's good; authoritative and to the point,' thought the blond.

"We weren't going to try to stop you," Pansy pointed out calmly.

"Really?"

"Mmm." It sounded affirmative. "Nice girl - very pretty," the black-haired girl commented placidly.

Blaise looked pensive.

"Mate?" Draco prompted anxiously. The dark-skinned boy shook himself out of his reverie and looked up at the blond.

"Yeah, I agree with Pansy. Nice tits."

The girl shoved him in the arm.

"Not as nice as yours," Blaise smirked.

"I should think not!" Pansy sniffed and folded her arms across her chest indignantly.

At that moment Draco heard Hermione's shout. He turned around and a minute later she did the same.

Draco nodded.

Hermione nodded.

They stood up and ran towards each other, dodging the house tables. The couple threw their arms around each other and kissed in the middle of the Great Hall.

Pansy leaned towards Blaise and murmured,

"_It's like a bad movie._"

**A/N:**** The quote is from Bowling For Soups' song Girl All The Bad Guys Want.**

**Let me know what you think or if you have any quote suggestions :D**


	3. Drabble Three

Drabble Three - The DA Meeting

Draco shifted uncomfortably beside Hermione. He didn't like being surrounded by Gryffindorks one little bit, but she'd insisted that if he wanted to help the Light, he had to join the stupid group. The things he did for love…

Harry stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today. By joining us you are pledging your allegiance to Dumbledore, the Light, and a better future! _I can picture in my mind a world without war, a world without hate -"_

Draco suppressed a derisive snort but was unable to stop himself commenting,

"_And I can picture us attacking that world, because they'd never expect it."_

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione huffed. "If you haven't got anything nice to say then don't say anything at all!"

"You need to think more like a Death Eater if you're going to beat them," the Slytherin protested.

"What, murder people who don't agree with us? Yes, because then we'd _really_ be sticking to our principles!" the bushy-haired girl snapped.

Draco gave up and Harry continued with his speech, outlining his (highly flawed, in Draco's opinion) plans for defeating Voldemort.

Ten minutes later, everyone else at the meeting had given their approval to Harry's plans.

"Malfoy?" the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die prompted.

The Slytherin stared back at him with a blank expression. Everyone was watching the pale boy now.

"Any comments?"

The blond conjured a quill and a piece of parchment, scrawling a message which he then held up for everyone to see:

**I don't have anything nice to say, so I'm not going to say anything at all.**

Hermione shook with barely-contained laughter.

"You did what she told you to!" Ron observed, shocked.

"Of course; she's always right. Is the meeting over?"

A gobsmacked Harry nodded mutely.

"Good." Draco turned to the girl next to him.

"Will you go out with me now, Hermione?"

**A/N:**** I hope you liked this! I'm not so sure about it... The quote is in italics and from a comedian called Jack Handey (I actually saw it on someone's profile, but I can't remember who's…if it was you thank you very much!)**

**Let me know if you have any comments or quote suggestions :)**


	4. Drabble Four

Drabble Four - The Interfering So-and-so

Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger had been apprehensive when they found out they were to share an office at the Ministry, but it was their first job for both of the women and neither was willing to give it up, or risk being branded as 'difficult' by asking to move offices.

Much to their surprise, they gradually became quite good friends, although they mostly didn't socialise outside of work, due to their wildly different groups of friends.

They had been working together for two years when one morning Pansy sulked her way into the office, moped around by the filing cabinets for a while and proceeded to stare blankly into space for a couple of hours, ignoring the occasional pink memos which seemed to take great pleasure in flying at her head repeatedly, until Hermione charmed them to sit still on the other woman's desk.

Around about lunchtime, the Gryffindor could take no more.

"Pansy, what's the matter?"

"Huh?" She broke out of her thoughts to look at Hermione.

"Did you have a bad night?"

"Yes. I feel under-appreciated," Pansy pouted.

"What happened?"

_"We voted on who would be who in a family, and apparently I would have been Aunt Sally, who nobody ever really hears from but shows up at random events and gets drunk."_

"Oh. I see."

"And then I _got_ drunk and threw up all over Blaise when he tried to kiss me." Suddenly Pansy got a slightly unnerving wicked glint in her eye.

"But I wasn't the drunkest!"

"Well, it all sounds very Slytherin."

"I wouldn't mock us like that if I were you."

"Why, are you going to avada me? Or perhaps Goyle could sit on me," Hermione laughed, before shuddering at her last suggestion.

"No, I just have this feeling you might be spending more time with us…" Pansy smirked.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" Pansy made an appalling attempt to look like she was busy with some paperwork.

"Tell me!"

"Nope."

"Tell me!"

"I don't think so."

"Pansy, so help me, if you don't tell me right now I will let Blaise know about your muggle fireman fetish!"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you… if you can catch me!" Pansy yelled as she sped out of the door.

"You little witch!" yelled Hermione, charging after her friend.

Middle-aged wizards, who made up a large proportion of the Ministry, just stopped and stared in shock as two young witches sped past them, the dark-haired one in front knocking chairs into the other's path.

In the auror department Ron shook his head in befuddlement.

On the fifth staircase Lavender Brown stepped to the side to let her old schoolmates pass, collapsing into giggles as Hermione tripped and rolled the rest of the way down the stairs, tangling herself in Pansy's legs and bringing the fugitive down with her.

But as soon as they tumbled to the bottom of that flight, Pansy was up and away, leaving Hermione in a heap, still panting for breath.

Pansy was faster, but Hermione had better aim, and finally she managed to bring the Slytherin down with a simple body-bind curse.

"Caught… you!" she gloated smugly, in between gulps of air. "Now… you have… to… tell… me!"

"Well, you see, it's like this…"

"Quit stalling!" Hermione commanded, brandishing her wand dangerously, oblivious to their audience.

"Okay, keep your broom straight! So, you know I said _I_ wasn't the drunkest?"

"Ye-es…"

"Draco was pretty pissed, and sometime just before I puked on Blaise he sidled up to me and …"

Pansy dissolved into giggles and Hermione waited impatiently for the Slytherin to regain control.

"And he…" (more giggles) "asked if" (snort) "I could" (giggle) "put in a good word for him, with you, because we work together and" (snort) "he thinks you're beautiful!"

Hermione's jaw dropped, but Pansy's expression was still worrying.

"That's not all, is it?"

"And then I maybe told him that you said he has nice eyes," Pansy said in a rush.

"You are _dead_, Pansy Parkinson!" Hermione shrieked, before she seemed to recall something and her horrified expression morphed into a smile. "But it's fine, you said he was drunk; he won't remember."

"Well, I sort of maybe floo-ed him this morning, to remind him…"

"You are pure evil! I told you that in confidence and you go spouting it about and humiliating me and I am going to -"

"He said he meant it!" Pansy almost shouted above Hermione's rant.

"Oh." Hermione's face softened at this, but the bushy-haired girl quickly recovered herself. "That doesn't change anything - I am still going to torture you!"

Pansy, who was still in a body bind on the floor and could only move her head, widened her eyes and looked up at her friend innocently.

"But I just really want you to get married!"

"Yes, well, that will never happen. He's a prat and I hate him, regardless of whether or not he has nice eyes!" Snapped Hermione.

"But you're so perfect for each other…" the Slytherin whined.

*****

Three years later Pansy smirked in a self-satisfied manner (which rather creeped out the other, redheaded, bridesmaid) the entire way through Hermione and Draco's wedding ceremony.

**A/N: ****I apologise for not very much Draco at all in this one, but I just **_**had**_** to use the idea.**

**The quote, in italics, I actually found on someone's profile, so thank you if it was yours, and I have no clue where it came from…**

**Review with any requests or comments! **


	5. Drabble Five

Drabble Five - Lost In Translation

"Um, Hermione?" Draco called nervously from the other side of the house.

"What happened?"

"I broke my wand."

"How?! You know what, I don't think I want to hear it. Spellotape and then take it to Ollivander's."

"We've run out…"

"Duct tape, then. Kitchen, second cupboard from the left," Hermione ordered.

"What's duct tape?"

The long-suffering bushy-haired girl sighed.

_"Duct tape is like the Force. There is a dark side and a light side and it holds the universe together."_

"What's 'the Force'?"

"_See_, Draco? I told you to take Muggle Studies and this is why! But _no_, as usual you didn't listen, just like the time I told you not to feed Teddy sugar, and the time I told you we shouldn't buy a diricawl, and the -"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture!"

**A/N:**** A diricawl is a dodo-like creature which can become invisible (it's in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them').**

**The quote is the whole phrase in italics, and is attributed to Oprah.**

**I thought I should clear this up; each drabble is set in a different AU, so they might contradict each other sometimes…**

**Reviews make me happy :D**


	6. Drabble Six

Drabble Six - Preparing For Battle

A small group of figures hurried along the uneven pavement towards the Hog's Head.

The last two to shuffle through the door of the building were clutching hands.

The man's blond hair shone white in the darkness, while the young woman's un-brushed curls stuck out from her head in an almost gravity-defying fashion.

"Draco," she whispered.

The love of her life turned to face her and was shocked to see that, for the first time since they had met, she looked terrified. Her brown orbs glistened with unshed tears.

"It'll be okay, 'Mione." His thumb rubbed the back of her hand tenderly.

"Please," her voice cracked and a single tear slid down her cheek. "Please don't die."

And Draco didn't care about listening to whatever Aberforth Dumbledore was twittering on about, because it couldn't possibly be more important than the beautiful girl in front of him.

The Slytherin hugged his little lioness to him, bent his head and murmured in her ear,

"Do you remember our first fight? When I was dropping you back at the Burrow?"

She nodded, face buried in his chest.

"What happened?"

Hermione looked up at him and held his molten-silver gaze.

"_You stayed outside, 'till the morning light."_

"Exactly." Draco kissed her forehead and then squatted a little so that he could look her right in the eyes.

"I will never leave you."

And as the others began to clamber through a portrait of a young girl and into the passageway which would deliver them to Hogwarts and the Final Battle, Hermione managed a small smile.

"I'll hold you to that."

**A/N:**** The quote is from 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My)' by Taylor Swift.**

**Please review and let me know what you think…**

**Also, if you have time, please check out the poll on my profile!**


	7. Drabble Seven

Drabble Seven - Tall Tales

'Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" A small boy with curly blond hair ran screaming through Malfoy Manor. He found who he was looking for and barrelled into his father's knees, hugging them before glancing up at the man earnestly.

"Daddy, der's a dwagon in the garden and it eated the fl-ow-as!"

"It _ate_ the flowers, darling, not 'eated'," corrected his mother as she dusted the mantelpiece.

Draco chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, before releasing the boy's grip around his knees and squatting down to Adrastos's level.

"_I've told you a million times, don't exaggerate."_

Hermione rolled her eyes.

At that moment a roar was heard coming from the back garden.

"I don't think he is," Hermione commented, hurrying outside, closely followed by her husband and son and still carrying a bright pink duster.

Sure enough, a large green dragon with a pointed tail was sitting quite placidly on the lawn, nibbling at the top of an oak tree.

"Hey there 'Mione!" called a grinning, short, muscular-looking redhead who was inspecting a lawnmower with interest. "Thought I'd drop by and see you all!"

**A/N:**** And a round of applause for Charlie Weasley's commendable guest appearance, please :D**

**The quote was the whole phrase in italics and was uttered by Richard Mayall, a British actor and comedian.**

**Adrastos is an Ancient Greek name meaning "not inclined to run away" - suitable for the son of our favourite coward, no?**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! (And please vote in my poll if you have time.)**


	8. Drabble Eight

Drabble Eight - She Doesn't Like To Dance (The Graduation Ball)

**A/N:**** They aren't dating…**

"FERRET!"

The door to the Heads' Common Room slammed into the wall as Hermione stormed through it.

The blond currently in mortal peril was lying lazily on the sofa, reading a novel. He didn't look up as he replied,

"Good day to you too, Princess."

"Draco Malfoy I am going to _kill_ you!"

"How lovely; perhaps you can share a cell with my father."

"No, actually I'm not going to kill you, I am going to maim and torture you until you beg for death!" Hermione ground the words out in a menacing fashion which would have made a lesser Slytherin flee. At this Draco looked up and smirked, though the expression was not unfriendly.

"As long as you torture me naked…"

Hermione's glare increased in intensity and the Slytherin briefly wondered if she was trying to murder him with the force of her gaze alone. He wouldn't put it past her.

"Ugh! You are an insufferable little git!"

"Is that just a general observation or have I specifically angered Potter's angel in some way?"

"I told you that I hate dancing! I told you that I do _not_ want to go to the ball! Yet you _still_ signed me up! And of course, you _knew_ that McGonagall will not let names be removed! You know what? This is proof!"

"Proof of what, pray tell?"

"Proof that your sole mission in life is to make me miserable!"

Draco actually looked mildly offended at this, but Hermione was too irate to notice.

She pointed her wand at him and, moving with surprising speed, soon had it only inches from his throat.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, Princess. Murder is an expellable offence, you know. Whatever would you tell McGonagall?"

Hermione put on an innocent expression, widening her eyes.

"It was an accident, Professor, honestly. I was just buttering some bread and Draco rushed in _and then he ran into my knife… he ran into my knife ten times_."

Draco snorted and then realised this was his moment. Hermione was busy seething so she wouldn't interrupt him, she was very close and she'd even dropped her wand somewhat.

"Don't you want to know why I signed you up?"

"Hmm, let me guess… Because you hate me and want me to die out of sheer embarrassment, after you've exhausted your repertoire of dancing-related snide remarks?"

"Close, but not quite. I signed you up because…" (Draco had to fight the urge to back out now. He took a very deep breath) "_I_ want to go to the ball and I refuse to even _consider _settling for second-best, so you haveto go with me."

Hermione was so surprised that her legs gave way and she sat down sharply on the floor.

**A/N:**** …yet. The quote was uttered by June from 'Chicago'.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this and merry Christmas :D**

**Reviews make me smile ;)**

**And please go and vote in my poll if you have time xx**


	9. Drabble Nine

Drabble Nine - Our Very Own Fairytale

Mr Granger put the framed photo of a young Hermione dressed up as Cinderella back on the mantelpiece and re-seated himself at the dinner table.

"So, young man, what did you do during the war? Our Hermione helped to defeat that monster, you know. Of course we were in Australia, but she's told us all about it. You were in the, erm, Order, is it?"

"Dad, it's not important now. The war is -"

"It's okay, Mia. Actually sir, I wasn't. My family are a very old wizarding family and the morals I was raised to believe in were slightly … skewed, shall we say. I don't try to excuse my behaviour, only to make you understand … I was a Death Eater, a follower of Voldemort." To illustrate this revelation Draco pushed up the sleeve on his left arm and displayed his somewhat faded Dark Mark.

A large amount of shouting ensued, all from Mr Granger (his wife simply looked pensive), and mostly along the lines of "What makes you think you can touch our daughter, you murdering so-and-so, she's much too good for you, Hermione why on earth are you trusting him, how do you know he's not just plotting your murder?"

Draco remained quiet and, unlike Mr Granger, seated, until Hermione ended the tirade; his bushy-haired girlfriend stood up and screamed at her father, tears splashing down her cheeks,

"You have no right to judge him, you weren't there!"

The Gryffindor grabbed her boyfriend's hand and stormed out of the house.

At the end of a very quiet hour or so, when the couple had showered and were about to take to their bedroom, Hermione took Draco's hand again and said,

"I am so sorry about my dad, Draco. The things he said … he was out of order."

"He had a point, Hermione."

"No, he didn't. I love you and I trust you implicitly. I know you will never hurt me."

Draco turned to face the love of his life and smiled gently, brushing her cheek with his hand.

"_But to him I'm just some fellow, riding in and stealing Cinderella."_

Hermione grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. As she stretched up and leaned towards him, she murmured,

"Well, I think you make a fantastic Prince Charming."

Draco feigned hurt.

"How dare you! To suggest I am some namby-pamby horse-riding hero. I am the evil sorcerer!" the Slytherin announced grandly, before he was cut off by Hermione's lips on his.

**A/N:**** The quote is from an adorable song called 'Stealing Cinderella' by Chuck Wicks :D I highly recommend it!**

**Reviews are lovely…**

**And if you have time please go and vote in my poll!**


	10. Drabble Ten

Drabble Ten - In Reality

"And the prince awoke the sleeping maiden with a kiss. The next day they were married and the whole kingdom rejoiced… and they all lived happily ever after, the end," Draco finished in a whisper, gazing at the tiny blonde-haired girl who's eyelids had finally fluttered closed.

As he quietly shut the old book of Muggle fairytales he glanced at a photograph on his daughter's bedside cabinet. Taking it in his hands he traced his thumb over the waving woman's face and smiled slightly.

The Slytherin put the picture back in its place and noticed that the little girl was awake again, and looking at him sleepily with chocolate-brown eyes. Draco brushed the curls away from her forehead and kissed it gently.

"But _real love stories never have endings_," he murmured.

Draco closed the door behind him silently and made his way back along the passageway to the room he slept in alone, to prepare himself for another day without his wife, the princess who was victim to a slumber he could never wake her from.

One day they would be together, he knew. And until then he would live for his daughter.

**A/N:**** The quote is from Richard Bach.**

**I'm a little sad now…**

**Review and check out my poll if you have time, please :D**


	11. Drabble Eleven

Drabble Eleven - Missing Opportunities

"Look, mate, I'm not big on relationships myself, but I do know that you have to tell her how you feel, otherwise you've got no chance."

Blaise Zabini was sitting beside his best friend on a bench in one of the Hogwarts courtyards.

"I will, just not yet."

"When, then?" asked Pansy from the other side of Draco. "When she's already gone and gotten married to the Weasel? Or perhaps when you're both old and grey?"

"Honestly, I think you two would get along brilliantly; both insufferable know-it-alls," the blond grumbled.

"Well, that's good," Pansy replied in a bright tone. "Because I expect to be invited to the wedding." She smirked, flipped her hair and walked off.

Just then the girl in question appeared and stopped almost right in front of the Slytherins, evidently arguing with her best friends.

Hermione Granger shook her head in frustration as she watched Harry and Ron stalk away. Really, they were just as prejudiced against the Slytherins as the green and silver house was against the Gryffindors. Had they never heard of being the better man?

Gradually the bushy-haired girl became aware of someone's gaze boring into her. She spun around and chocolate met silver as her eyes met those of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she snapped.

"Not you, that's for sure," he smirked confidently back. Neither Hermione nor Draco noticed Blaise smack himself on the forehead.

"Well then, could you please stop _staring_? I know you like irritating me, but seriously, every single Potions lesson, every mealtime, even every Quidditch match? It's getting a little silly, don't you think? Surely you must be bored by now?"

The blond Slytherin deadpanned.

After a few moments of absolutely no response Hermione huffed angrily and flounced off.

Blaise actually groaned in frustration.

"_If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it."_

"Shut up before I hex your balls off," Draco growled in a low and threatening voice as he raked his fingers threw his hair and slammed his head into the stone wall behind them in annoyance.

**A/N:**** The quote is from the lovely Captain Jack Sparrow ('Pirates of the Carribean') :D**

**Please review and, if you have the time, check out the poll on my profile.**


	12. Drabble Twelve

Drabble Twelve – Madly and Hopelessly

"Malfoy, you are in big trouble," growled Ron in a surprisingly threatening manner.

Of course, Draco just scoffed, and then realised this was a bad idea as his father, who's office they were in, advanced on him.

How odd, the teenager mused. Who would have thought that people as different as Potty and Weasel and his father could be united by something as simple as disapproval in Draco's choice of girlfriend.

Well, disapproval was putting it a bit mildly, he thought as a firewhiskey glass smashed into the wall by his head and he had to duck to avoid a blow from an irate emerald-eyed Gryffindor.

"Look," he managed to get out in between blocking punches (from the other two teenagers; it seemed they weren't quick-witted enough to use their wands in times of trouble) and curses (from his father, who was more used to long sessions of bullying people into doing something). "I love Hermione and I'm not going to break up with her. I don't care if I have to move out," he glared towards his father, "or avada someone," his meaningful look was now directed at Hermione's best friends, "I will never leave her."

"How stupid are you, son? Losing your wits over some mudblood girl?" His father hissed.

"I'm not stupid, I am in love, father. _I have been pounded flat on the anvil of love like a piece of veal with a salad on top."_

Ron, Harry and Lucius paused their attack and gaped at him.

"I think we should just leave him," Ron murmured, backing away towards the office door, all the while watching Draco nervously. Harry exited the room with him.

"I give up," Lucius huffed (or fumed, as Malfoy men do _not _huff).

And Draco walked free, to continue being wrapped around Hermione's little finger.

**A/N:**** This is weak, in my opinion, but I thought what the hell, I'll post it :D**

**The post is from the character Charles in a movie called 'Drop Dead Fred'.**

**Please review, they make me so happy, and if you have time feel free to check out the poll on my profile.**


	13. Drabble Thirteen

Drabble Thirteen - The Beginning of Forever

The two seventh years sat facing each other in the otherwise empty Heads' carriage, wearing twin masks of hatred and disgust.

After what may well have been hours of the train speeding through the countryside, Hermione finally huffed and sat back in her seat.

"Look, we've got to work together all year and I don't like this any more than you do, Malfoy, but it would make it so much easier if we could just agree to be civil to each other."

The blond sneered.

"You are a disgusting mudblood, bushy-haired, know-it-all Gryffindor and I wouldn't be civil to you for all the galleons in Gringott's. I will hate you _forever_, Beaver."

At the Sorting dinner, Draco could be seen sporting a brand new pair of purple giant's ears.

*****

Hermione was having a wonderful time at the Yule Ball. She'd come with Seamus, who she had absolutely no interest in, but was a nice guy and provided pleasant conversation, and she was getting them both a glass of punch when she heard a voice behind her.

"Wow…Granger."

She spun around to see the Head Boy gaping at her, eyes wide. It was most disconcerting to see the cool Slytherin looking any less than perfectly composed.

"You look…beautiful," the blond continued. He didn't sound quite as surprised as the Gryffindor would have expected, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Um…" Wait, what was this? Was the Slytherin Prince actually nervous? "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione's other eyebrow shot up, too.

"Do you often dance with disgusting mudblood, bushy-haired, know-it-all Gryffindors who you wouldn't be civil to for all the galleons in Gringott's?"

"I can't say that I do, but you, my dear Granger, have _always_ been an exception," the young man smirked.

"But," began Hermione, affecting an earnest and innocent look. "I thought you were going to hate me _forever_?"

"Did I say I'd hate you forever? Stupid me, I meant I'd hate you _until_ forever. And _forever's gonna start tonight._"

As he was speaking, Draco had swept Hermione onto the dance floor.

"You know, Hermione," he murmured as they twirled smoothly (well, Draco twirled smoothly, Hermione just concentrated on not tripping over) across the flagstone floor. "You are an amazing woman. Ever since September you've been proving me wrong, out-smarting me. You are the only girl in this school who can match me in an argument, everyone else is boring. I _need_ you _and I need you now tonight_. I think_ I need you more than ever, and if you'd only hold me tight…_"

The bushy-haired girl pulled back and produced her wand from the folds of her dress. Draco just watched, perplexed, as she accio-ed a glass of punch from the buffet table.

The blond's mouth fell open as, for the first time in his life, he had a drink poured over his head. He stood there dripping, mouth open, frozen in shock.

Hermione gave a Slytherin-worthy smirk and folded her arms across her chest.

"You didn't think you could win me over _that_ easily, did you? With a couple of cheesy lines and some dancing?"

"You can't blame a guy for trying… but perhaps this will persuade you?"

And with that, Draco crushed his lips to Hermione's, working them expertly against hers, as Harry and Ginny, who had been gliding past, stopped and gaped at the couple.

**A/N:**** The quotes are from Bonnie Tyler's song 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' :D**

**I'm not so sure about the quote in this one, but I hope you liked it, and reviews (and suggestions) are always very welcome.**

**And check out the poll on my profile if you feel like it….**


	14. Drabble Fourteen

Drabble Fourteen - What He Could Never Say

They stood facing each other, hands held up, palm against palm.

The Gryffindor could feel his smooth, cool skin against hers and she tried to memorise his touch.

"Hermione," whispered a voice from behind Draco. "We have to go now. I'm so sorry."

The older girl nodded at Ginny Weasley, tearing her gaze away from the mercury eyes in front of her for barely a moment. The redhead walked away, towards where Ron and Harry waited by the main entrance to Hogwarts, her shoes making soft, eerie clicking noises against the marble floor.

_"Our anxiety does not come from thinking about the future, but from wanting to control it," _Hermione murmured as tears pooled in the bottom of Draco's grey orbs.

"Yes," the other Seventh Year agreed in a raspy voice. His throat was parched, Hermione could tell.

"I love you."

"Yes." And then the Slytherin pulled her into a hard, desperate kiss, his dry, rough lips moving expertly against her own so that she barely noticed him place something in the palm of her hand and close her fingers tightly around it.

The tears spilled over and splashed down his porcelain cheeks and Hermione had to run away towards her friends.

She left him standing in the entrance hall.

On the Hogwarts Express, headed back to London for the last time, headed back to Grimmauld Place and plans for the Final Battle, to trouble and complex lives full of adult decisions, Hermione finally opened the hand which had been clenched so tightly shut. She smoothed out the tiny, crumpled piece of parchment.

**I love you, too.**

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it.**

**In this AU, the Final Battle takes place after their seventh year, so Hermione and Draco have to split up and fight on opposite sides after dating during their seventh year.**

**The quote is from Kahlil Gibran.**

**Please, please review!**


	15. Drabble Fifteen

Drabble Fifteen - Unreasonable

"Give me one good reason, Hermione, and I'll never bother you again, I swear to Merlin."

"You were a Death Eater, I'm a muggleborn Order mem-"

"I said a good reason. I thought you were the one who was all for equality, not labelling people, avoiding stereotypes. So stop labelling us. As _people_, give me one reason why we wouldn't be good together."

Hermione didn't even hesitate.

"You're immature. You are a wealthy, spoilt brat who has no idea what he wants to do in life. I have _plans_, Malfoy. I'm not letting you get in the way of them."

"I have plans, too."

"Yeah, what you want for lunch. I mean _real_ plans, _life _plans."

"I meant life plans."

"Pull the other one."

"Pardon?"

"I don't believe you."

"_I want to be young and wild, and then I want to be middle-aged and rich, and then I want to be old and annoy people by pretending I'm deaf."_

The Gryffindor sighed and spun on her heel, striding purposefully towards the door which would lead her into the stairwell and away from the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"And I want to do it all with you."

She stopped walking, but did not turn around, so he continued.

"You can't plan happiness."

"_Happy is what happens when all your dreams come true."_

"What if your dreams change?"

The bushy-haired young woman was facing the Slytherin now. She chewed on her bottom lip absentmindedly.

"Is there room for me in your dreams, Hermione?"

And for the first time in her life, the brightest witch of the age lost an argument.

**A/N:**** I'm sorry it's so short after you've all waited so long … but I put in two quotes to try to make up for it :D**

**The quotes are the two phrases in italics. The first is from Blackadder - The Whole Damn Dynasty, and the second is in the song Thank Goodness from the musical Wicked.**

**I highly recommend both Blackadder and Wicked (I've seen it twice, and the soundtrack is **_**fantastic**_**).**

**Please review and let me know what you think :D**

**And feel free to check out the new poll on my profile.**


	16. Drabble Sixteen

Drabble Sixteen - Patience Is A Virtue

"I am normally a very calm woman. Years of being best friends with Harry and Ron have given me the patience and self-restraint of an angel, if I do say so myself.

Right now, all of that was about to go up in smoke.

It wasn't like it was their fault; of course they were kissing - it was their wedding day, for Merlin's sake.

As I stood by the wedding buffet in the sunny marquee which had been put up in the garden of the Burrow, I mused on what a massive mistake it had been to attend. Weddings always spelt trouble, depression and vengeance for the newly single, and newly single I was.

When I brought my attention back to the moment, Harry and Ginny were _still_ kissing. Honestly, it was becoming indecent. _And while they enjoyed their wonderful, private moment, I considered the water pitcher, with it's ice and lemon slices. I wanted nothing more than to pour it over my head...or hers...his...perhaps theirs. I wasn't feeling too picky._

Actually, ideally I would have liked to pour the pitcher (preferably laced with some nasty, pain-inducing potion) over HIS head, but as he was in America that wasn't going to happen. Pity, I thought.

That was why I was single. No, I'm lying, his being in America was simply a _result_ of my being single.

I should never have dated Draco Malfoy. I knew he was an insufferable, commitment-phobic playboy, and yet I let myself believe that we were different - _I_ was different. I had given him three years of my life.

What hurt all the more was that the night he ended it, we had gone to an expensive restaurant. He had told me of the date a week in advance and I had bought a new dress. We didn't normally go to expensive places - I don't much like pretentiousness - but this time he had insisted. And so you can see why I assumed that he was going to propose.

But no. He simply wanted to kindly inform me that he was moving to America and that he was ending our relationship, bestowing such generous compliments on me as 'it was fun while it lasted' and 'it was never forever'. I tell you, the charm everyone talks about is a complete myth.

Perhaps if he'd been more charming about dumping me, I wouldn't have spent the two weeks before the wedding holed up in my flat, bawling my eyes out and eating so much ice cream that I almost hadn't fit into my bridesmaid's dress.

It was while I was on the verge of hexing myself into oblivion (listening to the speeches about true love) later that day that the event took a turn for … well, the more exciting.

With a loud crack, a slightly dishevelled, blond young man appeared in the middle of the tables.

Ron stopped spouting some slightly rude story about Harry. George and Bill pulled out their wands. Molly looked murderous. Harry looked knowing. Draco called,

"Hermione?!" His eyes fell on me and I froze.

"Hermione, I made a mistake."

I shook my head at the Weasley brothers, telling them to hold back from firing.

"I'm sorry."

I laughed, and stopped when I realised that I sounded like Bellatrix. I glared, but could not bring myself to try and reply in case I accidentally shouted 'It's okay, Draco, I love you and would forgive you for anything, please take me back, I'll do anything'.

"I broke up with you, I moved to America, because I love you."

"Well that explains _everything_ and doesn't in the least suggest that you need some form of therapy," I managed to choke out, sounding surprisingly composed, if a little manic.

"I was scared."

"What's new?" You could hear the tears now.

"I was scared you wouldn't want me. I was scared you'd reject me first. I was scared you didn't love me back."

Well, he was wrong there. I did love him, and if he'd ever said that he loved me just _once_ during our romance, I wouldn't have hesitated to tell him so. I thought now might be the time to tell him.

And then I cried, and Draco produced a ring, and I cried some more, and found out that Harry had told him how much I'd missed him and given him the confidence to come back.

And then I poured the pitcher over his head."

*****

Hermione placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and smiled.

"Did you like the story, Aretha?"

"Yes," the blonde girl mumbled sleepily. "I want to be asked just like that."

"Hmm … I think you might change your mind about that, sweetie. Night night."

"Night night, Mummy. Night night, Daddy," the child called to where a tall man was leaning against the doorframe, listening in on the conversation.

"See," Draco Malfoy murmured to his wife as they tip-toed away from the bedroom. "I told you it was romantic - Aretha approves."

"She's nine."

"She knows everything. It's all those books she reads."

"Perhaps you should try it."

"Shut up, Beaver."

"Do you want me to get another pitcher?"

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**The quote is the whole phrase in italics and is from a book called Stay With Me.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, and feel free to check out the new poll on my profile!**


	17. Drabble Seventeen

Drabble Seventeen - A Reluctant Meeting

Hermione surveyed the large manor before her. It was not at all to her taste, but she could not deny that it suited the couple who lived in it to no end. She quickly checked the pocket of her midnight blue cloak to ensure that her present had not been lost during apparition, and then continued towards the front door, which stood wide open, welcoming guests to the house-warming ball.

Blaise greeted her warmly, accepting her gift and cloak graciously and exchanging brief small talk with the Gryffindor, before pointing her in the direction of his girlfriend, Pansy.

The Slytherin woman was draped elegantly over a black velvet chaise longue, which was positioned at the edge of the large ballroom. The marble floor (Hermione eyed it warily; most definitely a safety hazard) was interspersed with well-dressed couples, including, she noticed with a smile, the recently matched couple of Ron and Susan Bones. With Pansy sat Lavender, who was gesturing wildly as she related some gripping tale of drama at the office, Daphne and Ginny. Hermione noticed with a quiet chuckle that the redhead was looking distinctly annoyed at her company - Ginny had never warmed to the Slytherins the way Hermione had when they returned to school after the Battle of Hogwarts, and although she was on pleasant terms with most of them, Hermione knew that Pansy just hit a nerve with the younger girl.

Eventually the brunette reached her friends, and was eagerly pulled into the conversation by Lavender, who was desperate for her opinion on their new secretary and her prolonged trips to the Head of Department's office.

*****

Draco stood at the edge of the dance floor, seething with anger as he watched several pretty young women chatter and laugh across the room from him.

He could not believe Blaise would do this to him. The bloody git knew. He'd been on the receiving end of most of Draco's rants on the subjects, for Merlin's sake. Blaise Zabini had promised to warn Draco whenever Hermione Granger was also going to be attending an event, and consequently the blond had managed to effectively avoid the unrequited love of his life for five years now.

The years since the most confusing mistake of his life. It was the best mistake, because he had spent a night living his deepest fantasy, with the woman he wanted. It was the worst, because when he awoke, she had been gone. For her, it had been a meaningless fling, and he hated her for it.

During the time he had been lamenting his fate, his frown growing more and more pronounced by the second, the crowd of group of young women had mostly dispersed, although it was difficult to see this as the floor between them was now filled with the waltzing figures of almost every person in the room. Pansy was standing much nearer to him now, exchanging pleasantries with a client of Blaise's and his wife. A glimpse of red by the golden buffet table caught Draco's eye, and he turned to see Ginny conversing with her eldest brother, who was struggling to keep hold of a fidgety little girl. Daphne was swirling around the room with Neville, and so only the bane of his existence and Lavender remained on the chaise.

Draco had just resolved himself to leaving immediately, when footsteps alerted him to the fact that a dark-skinned man was striding purposefully towards him.

Ginny was by now dancing with Potter, and Pansy was trying to hide her unhappiness at being obliged to waltz with a pudgy businessman. Aside from Blaise, Draco was the only person in his sight who wasn't dancing.

When Blaise reached his friend, he smiled brightly.

"How are you enjoying the evening, Draco?"

The blond shrugged, and the other Slytherin ploughed on.

"Why don't you have a dance?"

Draco turned to Blaise and announced in forceful whisper, "I don't want to dance, and you bloody well know why, Blaise. Why the fuck did you invite me? I don't want to be here, and most certainly don't want to see her."

Blaise's expression darkened, and he announced firmly, "_I can't have you standing about in this stupid manner, I must have you dance, I must._ You need to have fun."

"I don't want to dance with anyone apart from her, and I don't want to dance with her. I don't even want to be near her!"

"We both know that's a lie, Draco, and you need to wake up and see it. I've had enough of watching you mope around. It's ridiculous, and Pansy thinks so too. If you would just talk to Hermione, the issue would be resolved, I am sure."

It was only when the other Slytherin stopped talking that Draco's haze of indignation cleared enough for him to realise that he was being led, by a vice-like grip on his arm, around the edge of the ballroom. They stopped just metres from a black velvet chaise longue, which now had only one inhabitant; the only woman not dancing, it seemed.

"Look, Draco - there is a young woman. About our age, very kind and very beautiful, and no doubt in need of a dance partner. She doesn't have a boyfriend."

Draco scowled at his friend. How dare he tease him?

*****

Hermione was studying the silver fabric of her gown intently, determined not to let her gaze wander towards the man she had been stupid enough to fall in love with. The staring wasn't helping, though, because the dress just happened to be the exact same colour as his eyes, which were so charming when they crinkled up in that smile which she had seen only once, that night, and … oh Merlin, she was in trouble.

He was coming towards her.

She hated him. He had made her fall for him, and she had slept with him. But Hermione Granger was not stupid - she knew that this was Draco Malfoy, and that he used girls once and then dumped them. She had crept out of his bed as soon as she had awoken to the harsh realities of daylight, before he could reject and humiliate her.

Yet still, five years later, her dreams were filled with him.

*****

Draco moved slowly towards the curly-haired woman under the watchful eye of Blaise. The dark-skinned man had resorted to blackmail, and as Draco really did not want anyone to know about his mortal fear of snakes, he was obliged to ask Hermione to dance.

Finally, he reached her.

To this day, he cannot remember a word he said to her. All he remembers is her finally looking up at him through her eyelashes, and the feeling as his heart swelled in his chest, and he took her hand and forced her up. She looked at him warily, but there must have been something in his eyes which told her, because suddenly her expression changed and he … well, he just knew. The events of their last night at Hogwarts clicked easily into place, and they both understood.

From then on, Hermione and Draco were always the first couple to take to the dance floor.

**A/N: I am so sorry this has taken so long! But I will have lots more time to write soon, hopefully.**

**The line was Mr Bingley's, from 'Pride and Prejudice'.**

**I would love to get to 100 reviews - nearly there, so you know what to do :D**

**Also, I have a new poll on my profile :P**


	18. Drabble Eighteen

Drabble Eighteen - The Matchmaker

**A/N:**** This is short, and contains the bare minimum of Draco/Hermione, but I'm still quite fond of it, so enjoy! Also, this drabble is dedicated to writingxonxwalls, because I was rubbish in my beta-ing duties (if you like this, then you should check out her drabbles and one-shots; they're brilliant!).  
**

"Woop!" hollered the dark-skinned boy as he closed the entrance to the Slytherin common room on the sight most people had never even dreamt of - Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, the Slytherin Pureblood and the Gryffindor Muggleborn, the ex-Death Eater and the Order member, the son of Lucius and the best friend of Harry, walking hand in hand towards dinner together. He had finally gotten his best friend's longstanding wish, and he was bloody proud.

Said pride was manifesting itself as hyperactivity; the Slytherin punched the air as he jumped around, cheering himself.

"_I am so going to Heaven!_" he screamed. Now he was kneeling on the floor, waving his arms manically above his head.

With another "Woop!" he was up and his shirt was off as he did a victory lap of the common room, screaming "Blaise Zabini, matchmaker extraordinaire, expert in romance, genius of pick-up lines -!"

Unfortunately, he wasn't quite genius enough to look where he was going, and his tirade was interrupted by an urgent appointment with first a footstool, and then the hard stone floor of the dungeons.

"Urgh," he groaned, massaging the back of his head.

A cool drawl came from the other side of the room. "Are you quite done yet?"

The boy jerked up into a sitting position. Sure enough, there was Pansy, leaning calmly against the door which lead off to the girls' dormitories. He wondered, not for the first time, how she always managed to sneak up on him. Was it some kind of spell? That would explain how she seemed to know gossip before anyone else - she was spying on people. Yup, he agreed with himself as he surveyed her smirk, that was very likely.

"I don't think you'll be going to Heaven on the basis of that alone though, Blaise dearest. You see, I saw you trying to seduce Girl Weasley last night."

"Trying?" Blaise spluttered indignantly. "I'll have you know I succeeded completely! We -"

"I do _not_ want to hear the details of your sordid little affair, Zabini, so stop right there. You just proved my point, anyway - Merlin will not be letting any notorious womanisers in, will he? You must redeem yourself further."

Blaise groaned; he did not like where this was going. Actually, he didn't like where most of his conversations with Pansy went.

"And what do you suggest I do, oh Mighty One?"

"Well, I do have a favour in mind …"

"Pansy, I am not painting your nails."

"I -"

"Nor am I helping you organise a party, going shopping or grooming your disgusting guinea pig."

"First of all, Evadne is not disgusting, and second of all, I was not going to ask for any of those things." Pansy sniffed angrily, and folded her arms across her chest, raising her chin slightly.

"Okay, okay, don't get your robes in a twist! What did you want?"

"Well …" she surveyed him sceptically, before finally deciding to continue. "I've taken quite a liking to Potter recently."

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it!**

**Quote : "I am so going to Heaven!" Charlotte from the movie Bandslam (parts of it are hilarious - I recommend it totally. Look out for the kissing scenes :D).**

**If you would like Blaise to set you up with Draco, or any other lovely Hogwarts boy, you must do the following things :**

**1) Review**

**2) Vote on my poll**

**3) Enter my one-shot/drabble challenge (the link is on my profile).**

**Well, what are you waiting for?!**


	19. Drabble Nineteen

**Important author's note at the end.**

Drabble Nineteen - Muscularity

Outside the door of Grimmauld Place, a war raged which would decide the fate of the wizarding world. But inside, during a lull in the fighting, much more interesting things were happening.

Ginny Weasley's attention was currently focused entirely on her best friend, who had just been kissed over the breakfast table, without any warning, by one of the Slytherin refugees they were sheltering.

A blond, ferrety Slytherin refugee, who _wasn't_ Hermione's boyfriend.

After recovering from the shock, Hermione shoved Draco away from her and gasped "Viktor!"

Ginny almost knocked her head against the table in frustration. Why was she still dating that man, whom she had absolutely nothing in common with, when it had been very obvious for a while that the intelligent, fluent-in-English boy sitting in front of her liked her?

Draco, however, seemed unphased.

"_He says he's got beef_," the blond began.

"What?"

"I bought a muggle phrasebook!" he announced proudly. "He's got beef means -"

"I know what it means, but please never say it again. The gangster attitude doesn't really suit you."

Draco looked a little bit put out, but ploughed on anyway. "_But I'm a vegetarian, and I'm not scared of him_."

There was silence for a moment, and then Hermione asked sceptically, "You're a vegetarian?" She was no doubt thinking of last night, when he polished off eight pork sausages.

"Yes. It's to fit with my new Good Guy Slytherin, Wouldn't Hurt A Pygmy Puff, Hermione Granger Please Go Out With Me image."

"I think the real issue here," the other refugee, Pansy Parkinson, interrupted. "Is that you're not scared of a world famous Quidditch player who's almost as big as Grawp."

"I'm muscular!" Draco announced, indignant.

Pansy raised her eyebrows. Draco began to rant.

"You dare to question my muscularity! I am Adonis, I am Hercules, I AM ZEUS!"

He wasn't so confident later that day, when he limped into dinner with a black eye and recently healed broken rib.

But don't worry, he was back to his usual cocky self later that evening, when Hermione Granger broke up with her Bulgarian boyfriend and instead took to fussing over Draco's injuries.

**A/N:**** As always, I hope you liked it. The quote is from the song Don't Trust Me by 3oh!3 (it just made me laugh :D). Now, I have a question for all of you readers :**

**This is actually labelled as a drabble collection, but so far I have been making them much more like short one-shots (drabbles are meant to be under 500 words).**

**Would you like me to continue with making them short one-shots, and have me update with the same erraticness that I do now, or would you like me to publish actual drabbles at least once a week? (This chapter was an actual drabble of 352 words, to give you an idea of the length.)**

**I'll go with what the majority wants, so please let me know in a review.**


	20. Drabble Twenty

Drabble Twenty - The Mourners

Hermione Granger was squatted by a large marble headstone, her bent head and the stone itself shielding her from the onslaught of bitterly cold wind. Carefully, she slipped her gloves off (a burgundy colour, and hand-knitted by Molly just the other week), and searched the inside pockets of her coat for a moment, until she found what she had been looking for and carefully produced five tiny flowers, each no longer than her little finger and certainly much thinner.

She tapped each of the flowers with her wand and they grew to their full size - they were daffodils, at odds with the season and the eternal grey of the place. Carefully, she placed them on the new, emerald green grass which was bowed slightly by the determined wind, in a line, each a centimetre apart.

Then, she tapped each one with the tip of her short, unvarnished left index fingernail, muttering under her breath "June" (a yellow perianth, for the tainted nature of the victory celebrations), the next one "July" (a red perianth, for the blood shed), the next "August" (an orange perianth, for the anger which still remained) and finally "September" and "October" (a green perianth and a white perianth, for the new beginnings that would, she hoped, start soon).

"Five months," the girl whispered, salty pools gathering just underneath her brown irises. Her thumb stretched out haltingly and touched the tip of an 'F' engraved in the marble. She let go of the edge of the headstone and began to trace the other letters, slowly, deliberately. "Five months, Fred." Her voice broke, and with a hard blink a single tear rolled down her frost-reddened cheek, making the icy air bite at the wet track that it left.

Some time later, when Hermione's fingers were blue and her legs stiffened into the position she was in, balancing her entire weight on only her toes, the Gryffindor straightened up, leaning heavily on her friend's stone memorial for support.

As she bent down to reclaim her forgotten gloves with numb fingers, a voice spoke behind her. It was somewhat hoarse, and she jumped and spun around at the sound, although the word itself had not been shocking, a simple "Hello".

Staring at first in wide-eyed panic, and then surprise, and then, on realising the identity of the offender and how silly her fright must have appeared, glaring in anger, Hermione took in the appearance of a young, slender man. His fine, white-blond hair was being whipped around by the elements, and his ordinarily colourless cheeks had gained a little tinge of pink from the cold. The green scarf wound around his neck highlighted his pallor, though, and bruise-like shadows under his eyes were instantly noticeable.

"The appropriate response is 'hello', Granger. It's not difficult."

"What are you doing here?" she asked accusingly.

Draco quirked an eyebrow and appraised the woman in front of him. "Visiting my parents. I presume that is still allowed? Or has the Ministry decided to rob me of all freedom, as well as giving me this nice bracelet," he shook his coat sleeve up his arm a little and rattled a grey manacle, "and making me report to Potter and his army of gloating colleagues every day?"

Hermione reddened and stuttered, trying to regain the higher ground. _"You don't sneak up on people in a graveyard. You make a noise when you walk. You … stomp. Or yodel." _If possible, she reddened even further at her last words.

"Yodel, Granger?" he smirked. "I don't think my yodelling is quite of the calibre to be heard in public, just yet."

"Well, I advise you work on that," the brunette sniffed, and, thoroughly embarrassed, twirled and walked briskly down the path to the wrought iron gates which allowed access to the cemetery.

The next month, Hermione was surprised to hear a rather loud wailing sound in the middle of her visit. She felt guilty for laughing in a graveyard, but really, yodelling? Besides, Fred had never been one to mind laughter.

In the seventh month there was a conversation, and a (polite but superficial) unaccepted invite to the Burrow for Christmas.

In the eighth month, Draco had flu, but he still came. They drank hot chocolate.

In the ninth month, there were dreams. When he was allowed to travel once more, Draco wanted to see Morocco.

In the tenth month, there were shared fears. Hermione was scared of being alone, now that she and Ron had parted ways. Draco tried not to look too pleased.

In the eleventh month, there was childlike embarrassment when a fumbling, stammering Draco handed over a flower at the end of their shared visit to the graveyard.

In the twelfth month, Hermione was saddened by the anniversary of the war and stressed by her NEWTs. Draco said something and she snapped, and shouted … and then he kissed her, right in the middle of her tirade. When they pulled away from each other, she stepped back a little and blinked up at the Slytherin, surprised. After a moment, she smiled, and murmured "You really should yodel when you're sneaking up on someone's heart." His laugh was only halted by her lips pressing against his once more.

**A/N:**** And there you have it - your prescription of utterly cheesy fluff for the day! I know, I've been away for so long - I'm disappointed in myself, too. But I've started a forum (for conversation, challenges, plot bunnies, games and all things Harry Potter) on here, called The Butterbeer Club, and so hopefully I'll be around more and updating more frequently :D**

**The quote used was first uttered by Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**


	21. Drabble Twenty One

Drabble 21 – Freezing Feet

Hermione was quite convinced Ron had never looked unhappier in his life, which was more of a relief than it should have been - perhaps she wasn't alone in her opinion of their situation. Admittedly, he was wrenching at his tie in distaste, but that couldn't possibly be the only cause of his bad mood. Perhaps he wished she were another brunette altogether. Hopefully. Their relationship had felt wrong to her for a long time, but lately it had been getting worse. Everything was awkward, even though they'd known each other for ten years and been dating for two.

He had become more distant after seeing her again at the annual Ministry ball. She'd known about his crush on her at school, but she thought he'd moved on. She thought they both had; grown up, moved away from childish notions of romance and chosen the sensible, safe road, the one everyone expected them to take. The one she'd left her boyfriend for.

That was why they were standing in the same room now, just a half hour before their wedding. They weren't really fiancés anything other than officially, so tradition didn't matter. Neither was desperately anxious for their marriage to be lucky; they'd already lost the people they loved.

Or rather, they were losing them today.

If she married her best friend, they would live comfortably and companionably for the rest of their lives, it would seal their close circle of friends together, it would make everyone happy, it would be the perfect ending to the story …

No-one would be disowned, or feel betrayed, or lose their inheritance, or be shunned by wizarding society, or murdered by angry pureblood parents.

But she loved Draco.

And Ron loved Pansy.

Hermione had heard that love was the most powerful thing in the world, so perhaps it would be able to overcome those obstacles. They just needed to give it a chance.

But as she was about to voice this opinion, the door crashed open and a deep, slurred voice began to speak.

"Alright, little Ronniekins? Wonnie, wonnie, wonniekins!"

She turned to her soon-to-be husband in horror. "How on earth is he drunk already?"

"It's George, he's probably got a flask hidden in his shoe or something."

George was waving his finger at Ron in that way drunken people have when they are about to say something profound (or what they think is profound), but Hermione cast a sleeping spell on him. Amusing as it would be, if she stalled much longer she would be married to Ron by the time she told him she didn't want to be.

Again, she was interrupted, but this time by her fiancé himself. "'Mione, I …" he looked to be fighting an internal battle, his face screwed up. "I think … I mean, I love you … but … well, there are … different types of love …"

Hermione could feel her heart soaring with hope.

"The thing is," he said. "_Marriage is forever. It's like … cement. _And I do … I do want to be with you forever, but I mean I want lunches and trips to those cinema things and long chats with you forever, not … well, not a house, and a family, and … and rings, and Valentine's days. I -"

Hermione decided to put her best friend out of his misery, and launched herself at him, enveloping him in a hug and saying how she knew it, she knew they shouldn't do this because they weren't the ones they wanted, and within minutes they were up in front of the congregation, explaining their decision.

As uproar broke out, Ron leaned over to his best friend (and absolutely nothing more).

"Do you think we can still eat the cake?"

Unfortunately, their enjoyment of Molly Weasley's amazing white icing and fruit cake creation was put off by the arrival of another very drunk man into the Burrow garden, who was indeed waving his finger and yelling, intent on stopping the "wedding".

When he was finally sober again (after a very unpleasant hangover), Draco was rather disappointed that his dramatic heroics had been beaten to it.

But still, he was very happy that the next summer it was he who got to marry Hermione, with Pansy and her redheaded boyfriend standing among the guests.

**A/N: It's been a long time, folks – I think I'm getting a bit emotional ;) Oh, and the quote is a Peter O'Toole one.**


	22. Drabble Twenty Two

Drabble Twenty Two - The Best Laid Plans

Draco Malfoy was very proud to say he had planned everything _perfectly_. There was no way this could go wrong… unless she said no, of course. It was that last thought which was making the normally calm and collected Slytherin's stomach tie itself into knots. He thanked Merlin he had no skin pigmentation to begin with; otherwise he was sure that someone would have noticed how pale he was looking.

They were staying at the Burrow for Christmas and Draco had formulated a scheme to get them out of the annual Christmas Eve party early. He had the ring, he'd rehearsed a romantic speech, he'd found a little box which would play a calm symphony while he talked - it was fool-proof.

He looked down at the beautiful girl he was dancing with, gathered all of his courage (unfortunately, being a Slytherin that wasn't much) and murmured in her ear,

"How about a walk in the garden?"

Hermione nodded and he gently led her outside, casting a warming spell over them both and nodding at Bill. Draco felt rather pleased with himself for this particular idea; as soon as Draco and Hermione were a good distance from the house, Bill and Fleur would use the moment to announce Fleur's pregnancy, thereby insuring that no-one else would decide it would be a good time to take a walk in the garden and interrupt Draco.

As they neared a particularly large tree, covered in moving fairy lights, the blond turned to his girlfriend.

"Hermione, I…" his throat suddenly dried up and he had to cough and start over. "Hermione, I love you. You are more beautiful than all of the stars in the sky and more -"

And then she giggled and everything fell apart. He glanced down at the sound and she was looking at him, clearly amused. Draco was mildly offended; he'd been quite proud of his opening line. Hermione blushed and Draco's brain responded as it usually did when her cheeks turned that attractive shade of pink - it dissolved into mush, rendering him completely incapable of coherent thought, let alone remembering his speech.

"Hermione I… well… I think… um…"

'Oh, sod that,' he thought. 'Better just get straight to the point.'

Draco made a move to get on one knee, but slipped on some wet fallen leaves and landed solidly on his behind.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "Are you -"

At that moment a small figure ran up to the couple.

"Oh, hello Teddy," Hermione smiled sweetly at the six-year-old.

Damnit; he hadn't thought about children.

"Hey, Auntie Hermeenee. Why is Draco on the floor?"

"He just slipped, but don't worry, he'll be alright."

Draco had to get the kid to go away.

"Teddy," he said in a strained voice. "How about you go back into the house, please, the grown-ups need to talk."

"_Is it about where babies come from? Because I can tell you that."_

"_I know, you told us yesterday," _Draco practically growled.

Hermione laughed lightly, "Come on Teddy, let's get you back inside; it's much too cold for little children to be out at night." And the next thing Draco knew, his would-be fiancée was disappearing into the brightly lit Burrow, Teddy's little hand clasped in hers.

He sighed; fool-proof, but maybe not Weasley-proof.

**A/N:** **Of course I'd love some reviews. But you know what I'd love even more? If you read and reviewed my Teddy/? drabble 'Different'. On here for over a year and no-one's had anything to say about it … and I'm actually quite fond of it. So go on and make this writer's day :D**

**Quote from **_**Outnumbered**_** (the sitcom).**


	23. Drabble Twenty Three

Drabble Twenty Three - Colour Scheme Issues

The flat had been such a find - located in wizarding London, close to both Diagon Alley and the Ministry, but also near several of her favourite muggle cafes, shops and art galleries, it had been much less expensive than it really should have been (Hermione had a feeling that Draco might have made the seller an offer behind her back, but he denied it).

It was spacious, with an excellent view and just a street away from Harry and Ron's bachelor pad, where they had lived while she re-took her seventh year at Hogwarts and fell in love with the new Potions master - one Draco 'Slimy Git' Malfoy.

The spaciousness was, however, a problem. The flat felt like a time portal into the eighties when she bought it, and needed complete redecorating. When she had complained about how long it would take to her friends, they had of course offered to help, and one Sunday in mid-July the flat was filled with people, all waving wands and carrying wallpaper and trying to install a phone line so that she could contact her parents.

Hermione and Ginny were decorating her bedroom, Molly and Hannah were in charge of the kitchen, Luna and George the spare bedroom (in hindsight she wasn't sure this was such an excellent idea), Bill, Ron and Neville were all struggling with the bathroom, Fleur was arranging some lovely window boxes and Harry and Draco were working on the living room.

You see, Harry was the only one of her friends who still frequently ended up in blazing arguments with Draco, and she didn't want this to be happening years into the future. It was the perfect project to force them to talk to each other, to work together and compromise; Hermione was proud of her craftiness.

"It should be green!" came the yell from the other side of the apartment.

"No, it should be red!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "They're so predictable. I just feel sorry for their girlfriends; oh, hang on a minute …"

"_What are you, the rug doctor?"_ Draco's voice screamed.

"_Maybe I am!"_

"_Well I'm the rug master!"_

"Do you think we should go and check on them?" the brunette wondered nervously.

Ginny shook her head, "Just leave them to it; they'll sort it out in the end."

Two hours later, Hermione and Ginny walked into her living room and their eyes widened in … horror, disbelief, murderous rage - take your pick.

"What. Did. You. Do?" the brunette woman ground out.

"We compromised!" Harry announced, as if he had managed to tame his hair, or found a crumple horned snorcack.

Hermione couldn't look anywhere without her anger being multiplied at least twice.

The walls were striped with metre-wide panels of brocade, alternating between green with silver embroidery and red with gold. One curtain was green, the other red. The rug was checked, and the coach was emerald with scarlet polka dots. The grand lamps attached to the walls (which had not been there before), were forest green with gold tassels hanging from them, and the enormous chandelier (which had also not been there before, and hung down almost to the floor due to the flat's relatively low ceilings) seemed to be flashing from chartreuse to vermillion every ten seconds.

"I think I'm getting a migraine," Ginny muttered, massaging her forehead lightly.

Hermione was visibly shaking with anger, and Harry and Draco had the good sense to step back slightly. Suddenly she exploded.

"You two are such idiots! What possessed you! In Merlin's name, I give you one bloody task and you can't even complete it properly! It looks like Christmas threw up in my living room!"

There was a flash of blinding light, and when Draco regained his vision he thought she had somehow managed to apparate them all. As he inspected the room they were now in, however, he realised that it was the same one they had been in before the flash, just … different. It was white, with light blue furnishings and no chandelier.

"Oh. Good idea," Harry said.

Hermione seemed much calmer now that her room was no longer extremely festive, but she was still glaring at the blond.

"Why are you so useless!" she finally burst out.

Draco pouted a little, before smirking and crossing over to embrace her.

"Useless? Really?"

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled, visibly distracted by his proximity.

"Well, I'll just have to make you re-think that, won't I," he announced, before sweeping in to land a passionate kiss on her lips.

As his hands began to wander, he vaguely registered Potter's disgusted "Ugh, yuck, do they have to do that in front of people?" and the Weaselette's snort of laughter.


End file.
